The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for improving error data collection in storage network components.
A storage network, such as a storage area network (SAN), Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI), converged infrastructure, or the like, is a network that provides access to consolidated, block level data storage. Storage networks are primarily used to enhance storage devices, such as disk arrays, tape libraries, and optical jukeboxes, accessible to servers so that the devices appear to the operating system as locally attached devices. A storage network typically has its own network of storage devices that are generally not accessible through the local area network (LAN) by other devices.